


Playing with Doll

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Translation in English, translation of my own fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Eleanor and Madi first meeting.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie & Madi
Kudos: 2





	Playing with Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Игра в куклы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296819) by [Melis_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash). 

> Beta-reader is SeekPaleblood.  
https://melis-ash.tumblr.com/post/624016715545722880/playing-with-doll-drabble-541-words - fic on tumblr.

“She is Madi” said her mother, pushing a dark-skinned girl in an ordinary homespun dress towards Eleanor  
The little strange girl looked to be younger than her.  
“She is Mr Scott`s daughter. The two of you can play together.”  
There is something like hope in her mother`s voice, but, it seems, she is also uncertain. There are very few children in Nassau, and most of them are very poor and uneducated … inappropriate company for Richard Guthrie`s daughter!  
That dark-skinned girl was not better company, but she was property of the Guthrie family, so if something were to be wrong, she could be punished accordingly. Eleanor was aware of all of that, without anybody telling her about it. Just like she knew they call Mr Scott “Mr” only because her father believed it to be good for his prestige.  
Eleanor tapped a spot on the floor next to her, inviting her over. Madi looks at her intensely, but sits down, straightening her skirt neatly. "Look at her" thought Eleanor "she is no more and no less than good girl!" Eleanor herself did not care for keeping her clothes clean, and her mother had given up long ago on trying to teach her daughter to not sit on the floor, no matter how dirty it was.  
So what does she suppose to do with that girl now? Eleanor hesitates. She doesn`t understand much about friendship, really, but she doesn`t want to upset the mother.  
“What do you like to play?” Eleanor settles on asking Madi, looking at her critically.  
Mr Scott`s daughter`s skin is dark brown and her curly hair was braided in two strands. Her dress looked new, and later Eleanor would realize, it likely was first time Madi was wearing it … She was dolled up and sent to play with new owner.  
“Games” - Madi answered, bewildered  
She acted stupidly constrained and she was obviously nervous. It seemed that she was afraid to be punished.  
Eleanor sighs.  
“Do you want that doll?” she asked, stretching out a wooden scarecrow , wrapped in a rag, to Madi.  
It didn't look like a propper doll, but this was the one most fit to be dragged along the floor.  
Eleanor had tried to make a dress for her “Ms.Jenny”, when exercising sewing under her mother`s guidance, but the result was not quite spectacular.  
“Can I hold her?” asjed Madi.  
Her hands were folded under her bent knees, her forehead was wrinkled, as if she was asking herself what she was supposed to do or to say.  
“As you wish,” shrugged Eleanor  
She put the doll on floor and changed the subject of her attention. The magnifying glass which she stole from father`s cabinet, was much more interesting than Ms.Jenny.  
Madi didn't move for some time, as her back was turned, or so she thaught, as later would Eleanor realize just how silently the strange girl. When Eleanor turned around briefly, she saw Mr. Scott`s daughter with the doll in her hands. Madi was holding Ms. Jenny right in front of her and was looks at her, seeming lost in some deep thoughts. “Such fool" Eleanor thought " a magnifying glass is so much more interesting!”


End file.
